


Marathon Man

by Rakshi



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 22:09:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean's in training for the LA Marathon and he stops by to visit a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marathon Man

Elijah ran to his front door feeling more than a little alarmed. The bell was ringing incessantly and scaring him to death! _Riiiing! Riiing!_ Again and again! _Riiiing! Riiing!_ Someone was clearly _desperate_ for him to answer and he jerked the door open with a terrifying feeling of dread jolting every nerve ending. Standing before him was... _Sean_.

Sean. Dressed in torn off shorts and a soaking wet t-shirt, he was running in place and breathing heavily. His hair was plastered-down wet beneath an equally wet head band.

"What the fuck!" Elijah blurted out. “Sean, for the love of…”

"Pee!" Sean interrupted. "I have to take a leak, Elijah!" He pushed gently past Elijah, bolted to his downstairs half-bath, and disappeared inside.

Elijah stood beside the still-open front door, glowering. Then, shaking his head he closed the door and wandered toward the kitchen, yelling. "You scared the fuck outta’ me leaning on the fucking doorbell that way, jackass!"

"Sorry," Sean said from within the bathroom, his voice echoing hollowly behind the closed door. When he finally emerged he walked into the kitchen and leaned on the sink. “Jesus!” he said, wearily. “I’m dying! Ran all the way here.”

“You ran all the way from **your** house?” Elijah asked, more than a little amazed.

Sean nodded, still panting a bit, and then suddenly stuck his head under the faucet and turned on the cold water, dousing himself.

Elijah sighed, but said nothing.

Then Sean turned his head and began to drink from the faucet.

“I _do_ have water,” Elijah informed him tartly. He opened his fridge and grabbed a bottle of water which he then held toward Sean who was still sluicing his head under the running spigot.

He turned off the water then peeped up at Elijah, looking a bit sheepish. “Towel?”

Elijah sat the bottle of water down on the counter and stalked into the bathroom which Sean had just vacated, grumbling beneath his breath. “Jesus H. Christ on a fucking crutch. He comes in here… ringing the fucking doorbell, scaring me to death, using my sink to get his hair wet…” He sighed and grabbed a towel, then returned to the kitchen and held it out to Sean. “Here.”

“Thanks,” Sean said, as he applied the towel to his dripping hair. “Sorry about that.”

“Mmmm,” Elijah grumbled.

“Getting ready for the marathon,” Sean informed him, draping the damp towel around his neck.

“You don’t say,” Elijah replied dryly.

Sean grinned and tossed the towel toward the bathroom, then in the same motion grabbed Elijah’s arms and pulled him close. “But, I _do_ say!” he said. “And I’d like to add, Elwood, that you seem a tad _grumpy_.”

Elijah pulled a disgusted face. “You’re all sweaty.”

“And you don’t _like_ that?” Sean asked in fake surprise, pulling Elijah tighter against his sweat-damp body.

Elijah pushed against his chest and met Sean’s eyes, his face utterly expressionless. “You smell like a dirty sweat-sock.”

“And you don’t find that adorable?” Sean asked, his mouth dropping open in mock amazement.

Elijah stared at him silently.

“Not to mention _hot_??” Sean persisted, strongly suspecting that Elijah’s grumpiness was more than a little faked.

Elijah’s eyes narrowed dangerously.

“I am a _manly_ man!" Sean informed him forcefully, totally undeterred by Elijah’s sour expression. He released his friend and stuck a masculine pose, showing his biceps. “See?”

Unable to keep up the act any longer, Elijah collapsed with sudden laughter. “Oh my fucking god!” he gasped between hoots.

Sean grinned and yanked Elijah back against his body. “You _must_ love me for I am a **_manly man_**!” he repeated, in a very poor imitation of Arnold Schwarzenegger.

Elijah was laughing so hard he could barely speak. He collapsed against Sean’s body, winding his arms around his lover’s damp neck. Sean turned his face to kiss Elijah’s cheek.

“I fail to see the humor here, pipsqueak,” he murmured as he kissed along the collar of Elijah’s t-shirt.

“Manly man my ass,” Elijah giggled against his neck. “Sweaty does not equal out to manly.”

Sean sighed contentedly, holding Elijah closer. “Well, I could take a shower. Then I wouldn’t be sweaty… merely wet.” He leaned back and looked at Elijah. “Do I have any clothes here?”

“Some sweats in the closet,” Elijah replied, running his fingers through Sean’s wet hair. “Aaaand,” he added thoughtfully.

“Yes?”

“If I were wet _too_ , I don’t suppose I’d notice so much.”

“Elwood, are you suggesting that you might… perhaps…. possibly…. _join_ me in the shower?”

“Maybe,” Elijah said, grinning. “If you asked me nice.”

“Oh, please, monkey-boy,” Sean pled in exaggerated tones. “Oh, pleeeeease, join me in the shower!”

“With or without clothes,” Elijah asked with a wry wink.

Sean leaned back and looked at him, his face screwed up as if pondering the solution to a weighty, nearly irresolvable question. Finally he nodded sagely. “I think without. Clothes are nice,” he said added quickly. “But your naked body is might be even nicer.”

“ _Might_ be?” Elijah questioned, raising his eyebrows in fake shock.

Sean turned him around and began moving him toward the stairs, shoving him gently from behind. “Yep. Might be, Elwood.”

“Nakedness is next to godliness, I’ll have you know,” Elijah said, allowing himself to be gently prodded up the stairs and into the bathroom.

“That’s _cleanliness_ , monkey-boy,” Sean informed him, tugging Elijah’s t-shirt over his head. “ _Cleanliness._ He began to strip off his own clothes as Elijah unzipped his jeans and turned on the water.

“Well,” Elijah observed, “since we’ll be both naked _and_ clean we should be the two most godly fucking dudes in LA!”

Sean followed him into the shower and gathered him close, his face buried against Elijah’s neck. “Godly fucking dudes indeed,” he murmured, then lifted his head and grinned at Elijah. “And… since I’m all trained up and everything I might be willing to engage in a _different_ kind of marathon today… IF you get my drift. You up for that?”

Elijah arched his body against Sean’s, undulating sensuously, making it abundantly clear that he was, indeed, _up_ for whatever Sean had in mind. “Am I **up** for it? It’s highly likely, marathon man.”

Sean nuzzled his throat moaning blissfully. “Mmmmm… Then by all means, Elwood… on your mark. Get set. GO!”


End file.
